


(Extra)ordinary

by Dream_Seer



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Jon, Fluff, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Jon plays the violin, Kids, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, could be seen as jon/eduardo, did i mention baby jon, jon is babey, poweredd flashback, smol jon, talent show, thats when this is set, they just kids, you know when they're kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seer/pseuds/Dream_Seer
Summary: Jon has always looked up to Eduardo, even when they were kids.(just a short little thing about Jon trying to impress Eduardo)
Kudos: 13





	(Extra)ordinary

Jon was an average kid. The only thing remarkable about him was how plain he was. He blended into the crowd with ease, and people tended to forget or not notice him in the first place. He didn't mind much, he was okay sitting alone with a book or some music, but sometimes he wished he could stand out. Be extraordinary. 

Eduardo was the opposite. He was loud and determined, everyone knew who he was. Not everyone liked him, many people didn't, but when he walked into the room all eyes were on him. He was proud and competitive and made sure everyone knew how amazing he was. Jon was drawn like a moth to a flame, too shy to actually talk to him, but always watching from afar. He wanted to be a part of that, to be special and important. 

Then the school decided to host a little talent show, and it gave Jon an idea. He practiced his violin even more than usual, trying to perfect the song he had chosen. It was more difficult than the ones he'd played before, but it needed to be special. He was nervous, but he really wanted to try and impress Eduardo. If he could get his idol's attention, for even a moment, he was sure he'd be the happiest kid alive. 

The day came, his name was called and there were a few confused mutters in the crowd of students and teachers, but he quickly ran up with his little instrument case. He had to look away from the crowd and take a few deep breaths, but as soon as he started playing he let himself get lost in the music. He always felt so free and happy when he played.

He sighed happily as he finished the song, and looked out at the crowd, meeting Eduardo's eyes. he smiled and waved as he put away the instrument, feeling butterflies dance around happily in his chest for the rest of the day.


End file.
